empress_theresafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Empress Theresa (Book)/@comment-76.179.12.148-20181007220342/@comment-37035256-20181008010650
I'll let viewers decide for themselves.— You did it again! You proved me right in a matter of hours! XD Right after you said you were going to let people judge for themselves, here you are showing up to set the record straight and tell them how it really is! You don’t have faith in your pretend audience at all you lying liar! Anything to make you look good even if you turn right around and shoot it in the head! You crack me up, Theresa! XD --It's either that or be slaughtered to the last man, woman and child. Try telling your wife the kids must be sacrificed to the ancestral land! which will subequently be inhabited only by the Arabs. Let the Arabs try to make something out of that desert! Besides, Theresa has raised that 500 mile island in the North Pacific, with 20,000 foot mountains to catch rain and twenty feet of fertile soil everywhere, where the Israelis will be safe and prosperous forever. -- Sure, let’s have a great message that knuckling under to bullying and tyranny is good! That’s easy to justify when you have a superhero who remakes the world in their image like it’s nothing. Except there’s no such things as superheroes who can solve a multigenerational problem in an afternoon in the real world, making your solution totally irrelevant to the “human situation” and all the “truth” you claim is “oozing off every page.” Nice choice of verb there, too, genius. Really helps make your pleas for legitimacy genuine when you say your message is so great it “oozes.” You sound like you’re pitching a show to Nickelodeon. XD To cap it all off, YOU of all people trying to say that sometimes you need to let something you love go and move on to a healthier situation is hypocritically hilarious. You have no idea, and you’re going to change the world with this mess. Sure, sure. XD --The agents don't know about her superstrengh. She's kept it a secret. Besides, the garbage of Coke bottles don't help her escape. It's her own superstrengh that gets her out of the plane. I just wanted new veiwers to see how deceptive these internet troll zombies are. – Do you even realize what the hell you’re saying, Theresa? New viewers…on this wikia that’s only about how egotistical you are and how bad your book is. You think people are going to come here besides the ones who already know about the cr*p you get up to. You honestly think you’ve got an audience to play to. That’s adorable. XD But oh yeah, that’s right, they didn’t know about all her powers at that point. So clearly it was totally necessary to go to great lengths to execute her with an atomic bomb. Instead of just taking her somewhere isolated and shooting her first. And that still doesn’t explain why they wouldn’t take her garbage away so she couldn’t try anything with it. Which she definitely did, because you needed to show how brave and clever she is. Sure, because you prove how smart you are by outwitting complete morons. That makes as much sense as you praising the USA in real life. XD